


Rimani tu

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Grani di pepe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble perfetta sulla Yeliz/Laurenz.What if.Post-serie.





	Rimani tu

Rimani tu

 

< Niente più casi, niente più misteri. I grani di pepe si sono sciolti. L’amicizia non dura per sempre e anche gli amori giovanili mutano e cambiano > pensò Laurenz. Dalla finestra filtrava un sole pallido. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando la giovane stesa nel letto, sotto i due piumoni.

Yeliz era coricata su un fianco. Una delle treccine castane che le decoravano i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle. Il suo respiro regolare risuonava nella stanza.

Il giovane sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Di quel mondo mi rimani solo tu e non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio, mio maschiaccio > pensò.

[100].


End file.
